Lamui Love Drabbles
by Rodnii
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots centered around Lavi and Komui. On hiatus due to massive writer's block.
1. Difference

**A/N: I should really be kicked for starting a **_**new **_**drabble/one-shot series while I'm in the middle of doing another one, but this pairing wrapped its hands around my throat and forced me to write this.  
****So to anyone reading my GaaLee series: Gomenasai! **

**And **_**yes,**_** this is romantically involving Lavi and Komui with each other. This pairing needs more love. **_**A lot more.**_

* * *

Difference.

The hands that hold him close are rough, and slightly callused. They have never slapped him.  
The breath whispering on the back of his neck when he wakes up in the mornings smells of coffee. The mouth emitting it has never yelled at him.  
The hat, carelessly tossed on the chair, is a beret. The hair is short, and the chest is flat.

But the color of his eyes, his hair, his lips, they're all the same as _hers_.  
The way his eyes crinkle as he smiles, too.

Maybe he's not _her_, Lavi thinks, because he's _better_ than _she _is.

* * *

**Prompts are appreciated. 8D**


	2. Secrets of the Universe

**A/N: Because they're just _that_ immature, and you know it. This turned out **_**way **_**longer than I intended, and maybe not exactly how I had planned it (not that I'm any good at planning), but I still like it. 8D**

* * *

Secrets of the Universe.

Lavi meandered his way to Komui's office, bored and looking for something to do. He walked right in without knocking on the door.

Why? Because he's Lavi.

Anyway, Komui was thoroughly engaged with one of his desk's drawers, pushing and shoving against it to get it closed. From his angle, Lavi couldn't see what was inside, so he stealthily began inching closer to get a good view. Komui was too engrossed in his task to notice the redhead.

Finally, with a tremendous grunt and _bam!_, Komui slammed the drawer closed, making the whole desk rattle from the force of it.

Lavi couldn't help but sigh in disappointment, since he hadn't been able to see what was inside. Komui's head shot up.

"Lavi!"

"That's me!" the redhead responded cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Komui asked suspiciously.

"Absolutely nothing," Lavi replied truthfully. Komui was still giving him the evil eyes.

"I'm serious, you crazy bastard! I was bored and decided to bother you, 'kay?"

Komui sighed.

"Lavi, you can't just bother the supervisor when you decide you're bored and it'd be fun to do, since I'm very busy and-"

"What's in the drawer?" Lavi asked, hoping to catch him off guard. Komui's eyes narrowed again.

"Why do you want to know?"

Lavi shrugged.

"'Dunno."

Komui relaxed a bit, settling back in his chair and steepling his fingers. He gave Lavi a serious look over the top of his glasses.

"There are some things that should never meet the eyes of young children such as yourself, Lavi."

Lavi snorted.

"C'mon, I bet I can handle it. _Please?_"

He was using the cute face. Komui's right eye twitched.

"No."

"You _know _you wanna."

"_No._"

"Why _not_?"

Lavi began _pouting_. Komui's self-control was going down the hypothetical drain, and quickly.

"Why?" he responded. Lavi pondered the question.

"Why not?" he shot back with a cheeky grin. And before Komui could point out that he had already said that, he added "Is it some kind of horrible secret of the universe that should be kept locked up forever and ever?"

Komui stared at him for a second.

"It's not a '_secret of the universe_', Lavi."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's-" Komui cut off, then began again. "You know what?"

"What?"

"You're stuck with it. _Ha!_"

Lavi gave him a look. And then he said,

"Is it a secret?"

Komui squirmed. Lavi stared. Komui kept squirming.

"…Yes." He ground out. Lavi grinned devilishly.

"And is it in the universe?"

Komui sighed again, knowing he had lost.

"Yes."

Lavi pointed a finger dramatically in his face.

"Then it's a _secret of the universe!_" he shouted triumphantly.

Komui thought furiously, refusing to be trumped so easily.

"But it doesn't have to be kept locked up forever and ever!" he said without contemplating the consequences. Lavi's evil grin was still firmly in place.

"Then I get to see it, right?"

Komui's mouth opened and closed in a splendid imitation of a goldfish, before he finally stopped and replied with a huffy "Fine."

Still smiling in an unholy way, Lavi leaned over and tugged at the drawer's handle.

_**BAM!**_

The drawer shot open with insane force, tipping the desk over in the opposite direction dangerously. Finally, the abused piece of furniture fell over with a giant groan, and hit the floor with a deafness-inducing crash that could probably be heard throughout the whole tower.

Papers, pens, pencils, and a variety of other office products (including a blue coffee mug with a pink rabbit on it) went flying in every direction, defying gravity for a few seconds before clattering to the ground around the scene of the disaster.

Lavi and Komui were both blinking rather stupidly at the gargantuan mess they had created in the space of 10 seconds.

"…Komui?"

"…What?"

"You're stuck with it!"

* * *

**The ending sucks. Yes? No?  
The whole thing sucks. Yes? No?  
Did I keep them in character?  
And I couldn't come up with _anything _horrifying enough to be the secret in Komui's desk drawer, so I'll keep thinking about it and perhaps make a different drabble about it.**

**I need opinions (and a life) please! ^^  
Hope ya liked it.**


End file.
